Mess
by Vaelaa
Summary: Only Diana and Nick knows what truly happened... Nick can't forget the view of dead Adalind, Monroe, Rosalee.. and so on. This is hard... to remember such tragedy and have no one to speak about this. Rating change!
1. Overhear

Nick was lying on the bed, he couldn't sleep. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't push away from his mind the picture of every one death. He had to check all the time if Adalind and Kelly are here. Another sleepless night. He rubbed his tired eyes and gently rose from the bed, trying not to wake Adalind. God... he was getting mad without her. He loved Juliette once, but have never felt something like this. That was something more than love, he was part of him, he couldn't live without her. He smiled and walked to Kelly's bed, checking on him, then he went to the kitchen. He saw Diana, sitting at the table and drinking water, he rose his brow.

\- Diana... why are you not in bed? - he asked gently and sat next to her.

\- I can't sleep. - she answered simply.

\- Yeah, I can see that... Could you tell me why? - Nick smiled, trying to pretend that he didn't know. Well, he wasn't sure, but he could guess that was the same reason that he was awake.

\- Why don't they remember what happened? - the child asked and looked at her step-father. At the same moment, Adalind woke up, hearing some voices from the kitchen, she didn't have to go there to hear everything quite clearly, doors were quite thin, and probably Nick left them unclosed, but she couldn't be certain because she didn't see that.

\- I don't know, I guess that's good for them. - Nick laughed humorless.

\- I'm sorry. - She said with a sad voice and looked at the glass of water.

\- For what? - That surprised Nick, he didn't know what she had in mind.

\- I didn't help you. You were so sad, you were fighting for me and for Kelly and I let him kill mommy, daddy... and everybody else. - She said with a voice full of guilt. Nick hugged the girl and started to stroke her head.

\- That wasn't your fault sweetheart. - Nick answered, trying to calm down his step-daughter.

\- It was... he wanted me and Kelly and I was ready to go with him... He killed them all and I wanted to go with him. - she started to crying, Nick hugged her closer. - I just want to tell everybody that I'm sorry, but they can't know. - Diana continued. Adalind was lying on the bed with eyes widely open, something inside her wanted to go there and hug her daughter and there was something which just wanted her to keep listening. Nick has never explained what happened with Zerstörer, he just told everybody, that he is dead and no matter how they tried to ask him about the details, he just changed the subject. This was her chance to learn what is going on, to better understand what her daughter and Nick were going through. She didn't know that her daughter knew what happened to that monster too... but should she be surprised? It was Diana after all.

\- Diana, listen to me... It was not your fault, It was Zerstörer's and only his. - Nick told her, looking into her eyes. - You did nothing wrong... and everybody is alive. I don't know how... but we must be grateful for that miracle. - he smiled gently and hugged her again.

\- And why aren't you sleeping? - she asked.

\- I guess for the similar reason. - he let her out and looked at her. - I just... I can't sleep, I'm scared that when I woke up, I will be there and they will be dead. - Nick answered honestly. He knew that he shouldn't tell something like that to the child, but he couldn't talk to anybody else about it.

\- They won't. - Diana answered simply.

\- I know... but I just... It stupid, really. - He laughed shortly.

\- It's not. You are worried. That's why Mommy loves you. She knows that you care about us.- Nick couldn't resist and smile honestly when he heard Diana's words. Adalind couldn't resist that either because that was so true. She started to falling in love with Nick because she felt safe around him, she knew that he will kill anybody who will be treat to his family.

\- It's time for you to bed, try to catch some sleep and remember, It's not your fault. - Nick rubbed Diana's cheek and walk with her to her bed and covered her with a quilt, then he returned to the room. Adalind closed her eyes, pretending that she is still asleep.

Both of them couldn't sleep that night.

What was going on? Why and what rest of them couldn't remember?


	2. Secret

\- Good morning. - Nick said with a little smile and kissed Adalind's neck.

\- Morning. - she tried to keep her voice normal, but she couldn't forget what she heard in the night. She wanted answers, but she knew that Nick wouldn't answer her... she tried so many times, they all tried.

\- Something wrong? - he asked, looking at her.

\- No... no. I just. I'm thinking about moving out from here. - She answered after few seconds and smiled.

\- Yeah. I searched few places. I saved them on the laptop, you could check them and call where you want and make an appointment. - he said with a warm smile. Planing their future, that was so amazing thing... but then flashback came, the weight of her dead body in his arms...

\- Nick! - She smiled, trying to pull him back to earth.

\- Yeah? Sorry... I... - he started to say something, but then Kelly started to cry. - I will take him, you check on Diana. - Nick kissed her cheek and rose from the bed. He took their son on the arms. Nick could remember that feeling when Destroyer wanted to take away his child from him, that was the worst feeling in his life. He took everybody from him... and then, he took his son at last. Adalind looked at Nick and Kelly with a smile.

She had to be blind to not see how Nick changed. He was quiet, tired... he didn't sleep well if he slept at all. He was pretending that everything was fine, but she saw that he is a ticking bomb, waiting for the explosion. The hexenbeast went to wake up Diana, whose wasn't asleep. Adalind thought about this whole conversation she overheard last night... she didn't know what to do with all of this. She needed to think about it. While she was doing breakfast, Nick changed Kelly and started to feed him with rice.

\- Can I go to Daddy today? - Diana asked.

\- Sure... I can drive you. - Adalind answered.

\- I can drive her when I will be going to work. - Nich proposed and looked at his two blonds. Adalind was surprised, he'd never proposed such thing. She always knew that he cared about Diana like she was his, but taking her to Renard? That was something she couldn't ask him and he'd never suggested it.

\- Sure. If that's not a problem. - Adalind answered.

\- Not at all. - Nick smiled and looked at Diana, who answered with a smile. Adalind looked at them in the new perspective, whatever they knew, that create some kind of bond between them.

After breakfast, Nick and Diana went to the car and Adalind took her phone. She was wondering what she should do with all of this, she decided, that she can't manage this alone. She called Rosalee.

\- Hey Adalind, how are you? - Rosalee asked with joyful voice.

\- I'm fine... I think. - Adalind sighed.

-... That usually means that you are not fine. - Rosalee pointed.

\- It's not about me. Listen... can we meet in the spice shop? About 30 minutes? Call Monroe, Wu and Hank... and Eve and Trubel if you know how to contact her. Don't tell anything to Nick- Adalind said.

\- Is something wrong? - Rosalee began to worry. - Eve and Trubel are in Spain on H.W mission or something... - she added after while.

\- Okay... No, I think that everything is fine... I think so. It's complicated... I will explain in the shop. - Adalind didn't know what she should say, she didn't want to talk about this via phone.

\- Okay... See you soon... - Rosalee answered with little uncertain in her voice and hang off. Adalind started to preparing Kelly for the going outside and she decided that she should call Sean too... but he was with Diana. She sighed and called him. For her sake, Renard's mom was there and she could take care of Diana.

In the same time Nick drove out from the loft and he drove to Renard's house. He was tired, he hadn't slept as always. He just couldn't. Thought of waking up and seeing that he is alone again was too terrifying to fall asleep. As far as he saw, Diana hadn't slept either.

\- I'm going to stop to buy coffee, do you want something? - Nick asked and looked in the mirror to see Diana, who was sitting in the backseat.

\- No. - she answered with a sad voice like she didn't deserve it, Grimm sensed that.

\- I will buy you some sweets, but you can't say anything to mom or dad, do you understand? - Nick smiled at the girl, she shouldn't feel so guilty... but he knew that he was the last person who could judge the little girl, he felt guilty too.

\- Okay... another our secret? - Diana asked.

\- Yeah... another our secret. - Nick answered and dropped the smile.

As he said, he stopped to buy some coffee and some candies for Diana, he returned to the car, he gave her the sweets.

\- How does coffee taste? - she asked, eating the jelly bear.

\- Well... do you wanna taste? But I warn you, you probably won't like it. - He gave her cup to the back carefully. - Be careful, it's hot. - he said. Diana took the cup and she took a sip and then she shook her head and put the tongue outside her lips.

\- Bleeh!

\- I told you so. - Nick laughed and took from her his cup of coffee and he parked under Renard's house.

\- Hide the candies. - Grimm said with the smile. -... and remember, it's not your fault. - he added more seriously.

\- Thanks. - Diana said and then she hid he candies into her bag and went to daddy who was waiting for her. Nick and Sean only exchanged looks and then Nick drove away to the police station. Sean walked with Diana to his house and then Adalind called...

Monroe, Rosalee, Wu, and Hank were waiting in the spice shop. The atmosphere was quite intense because nobody knew what is going on, what Adalind wanted to say all of them. Then Sean entered the shop, everybody looked at him surprised.

\- What are you doing here? - Monroe asked, maybe they were on the same team last time, but Sean wasn't sure teammate.

\- Adalind called me, where is she? - Sean asked, looking around.

\- We are waiting for her too... - Rosalee answered.

\- If Nick can't know about this, we must hurry up because we have time-limited excuse. - Wuu said looking at the team. Then Adalind entered the shop with Kelly in the carrier. She looked like she hadn't closed her eye last night because that was true. She sighed hard and put the carrier on the table in the next room, Kelly was sleeping, so she could leave him alone there. She even didn't say "hello" or anything like that, she was too much... what? Worried? Perhaps that was the correct word to describe all her thoughts. She came back and looked at the squad... and a cat got her tongue.

\- Why do you call us Adalind? Please don't keep us worried... you sound worried... - Rosalee started babbling. She started dealing with triplets' hormones.

\- I... you know how Nick always change the subject when we ask about Zerstörer? - Adalind started.

\- Yeah... do you learned something? - Monroe asked, looking worried. Rosalee started to think about the worst... maybe Zerstörer was still alive? maybe he possessed Nick? Rosalee calm down! Calm Down! She started to breathing deeply.

\- Yes, you can say so. - she sighed. - I overheard Nick's and Diana's conversation this night. That why I called you because it is about Diana too. - She looked at Sean, who looked at her surprised.

\- Diana? Why... - Renard started to talk, but Adalind interrupted him.

\- She knows too... She and Nick know what happened to Zerstörer and claimed that we don't remember that for some reason. - Adalind explained at looked at Rosalee, who was starting to calm down, it couldn't be that bad as she imagined, right?

\- Do you know something more? - Hank asked, looking at Adalind.

\- Yes... That is why I call you. I don't know what to do with this information... - Adalind took a sit and looked at everybody. - Diana... she feels guilty because she didn't help Nick? From what I understand at some point she wanted to go with Zerstörer. - Adalind voice broke at the end, remembering how Diana was crying. She had never seen her crying, she was angry, she was sad but Adalind had never heard her cry that hurt.

\- Diana is a little bit overtired last time and closed but... - Sean shook his head, he couldn't believe that he didn't see that.

\- And... Nick feels... I don't know. Afraid? I guess. - Rosalee went to the Adalind and hugged her.

\- Why? - Wuu asked.

\- Because he thinks when he will fall asleep, he will wake up and we will be all dead. They were talking as we were dead at some point. - Adalind looked at Rosalee, then at Monroe and the rest. Nick claimed that he saw their deaths. He was always 'i will deal with my feelings alone' type, but... that was too much even for him.

\- What?!

\- I don't know... But Diana and Nick were talking like they saw us dying. Diana keeps blaming herself... - Adalind started, but Monroe interrupted her.

-... and Nick probably blames himself too, because "he couldn't protect us" - Monroe finished and Adalind gave him a nod. Probably that was true too. Monroe knew Nick very well, he knew what was happening in that Gimm's head.

\- But... well... I can forget many things, but I think I would remember being dead. - Wuu said, looking at them.

\- I know nothing more. Nick just said that was a miracle that we are alive. - Adalind said.

\- So... what we do now? - Hank asked.

What will they do with that knowledge?

* * *

OMG. I didn't expect so many reviews, I love you all :*

I had to check in the translator what one review mean, because it was wrote in Spanish xD

I hope you enjoy next chapter.

See ya soon 3


	3. Weak

\- I think... we should do nothing. - Rosalee started and everybody looked at her surprise. Diana and Nick were eaten by guilt and they should sit and do nothing?! What the hell she was thinking?! - I mean. Even if we confront Nick, he won't tell us anything if he doesn't want to. - she added after a sec.

She had right... they tried so many times ask him about that events and it was for nothing.

\- We can't just do nothing. - Monroe answered and shook his head. - Maybe if we bring them together? Diana and Nick I mean. If they will know that we know more they will tell us. I mean Diana maybe will be more helpful. - Blutbad added.

\- That can work... - Hank said.

-...or only will piss Nick. - Sean shrugged.

Nick definitely didn't want them to know, like Diana. For reasons that they only knew. Pressure can break that wall that they built between, or break them. It was quite risky. But what else they could do? Adalind sighed. She wanted to know the truth, she can understand why Nick didn't want that, but... she couldn't live like that, with the knowledge that he is in pain for some reason. She wanted to be a cure for his suffering.

\- Nick will pick up Diana from you at evening. I will tell him, that we are going to you... - Adalind pointed at Monroe and Rosalee, who nodded. -... you will manage to get there? at 8 pm? - she asked, looking at the rest. They agreed. So... they have a plan.

Wu and Hank felt strange when they returned at the precinct. They didn't like the idea to lie to Nick and behave like they didn't know anything, but they had to. Nick was sitting, drinking coffee and reading some report. His eyes were red from lack of sleep, even blind man would see that, but he played like everything was fine.

\- What's wrong with you, guys? - Nick asked, looking at Hank and Wu, whose were standing like a girl who is waiting for the invitation to the prom.

\- Nothing. - Hank shrugged and walked to the desk. Wu at the same time went to his desk. Nick looked surprised at them. They worked at a normal case, some miracle in their work. It was quite boring when there was no wesen, but he shouldn't complain. He looked at Hank, who was sitting next to him. He remembers how he died. He died in this place, at this precinct. Wu too. He could see their death so clearly that he wasn't sure which was true and which was not, but then he heard his partner voice who pulled him back to earth.

At evening when they finished work, he took Diana from Sean house.

\- Have you been good for your dad today? - Nick asked with a smile, looking at Diana in the mirror.

\- Aha - she nodded.

After that they drove in complete silence, drowning in their own thoughts when Nick parked the car.

\- That isn't fair. - Diana said.

Nick turned in her direction.

\- What? - he asked.

\- Nobody will ever know how close world was to end. That you saved it. - Diana said, looking at Nick, who smiled.

\- I don't want glory. For me is enough that my family is safe. And you know that I didn't want to save it at first... I was too weak. - He answered with a smile and he left the car. He realized that without them, he was nothing. The destroyer couldn't kill him as long as the stick was with him... but what for he should live if everybody was dead? He was nobody without them. Pice of strange, weird, unnatural junk. After that, they went to the fome, were Adalind and Kelly were waiting for them. To his surprise, they were ready to go somewhere.

\- Don't sit... We are going to Rosalee and Monroe for supper. - Adalind said with a fake smile. She tried to sound as natural as she could. Nick rolled his eyes.

\- I hoped that we will spend the evening with four of us... - Nick said with a warm smile.

\- Not today. - Adalind answered.

\- Fine... I will take the quick shower first. - Nick said and went to the bathroom. Diana went to Kelly, looking at her younger brother. She was ready to give him to skull guy. She didn't know why, but she was ready to do this. Her little, fragile brother. She smiled when she rubbed his cheek with fingers. Adalind sat on the chair, waiting for Nick and nervously looking at the clock. She didn't like that they had to put Nick under such pressure, but nobody saw another way. They saw that he is suffering, but they could do nothing about it. It was depressing as hell. Being so useless.

\- Okay... let's go. - Nick said when he left the bathroom.

A road to the Monroes' house went nicely, they talked about moving out from fome and so on. The rolling stones played on the radio... "paint it black". Nick was murmuring words under the nose. They were quite accurate to a state of his mind at this moment. Nick took Kelly in the time when Adalind was opening doors at Diana side. Nick knocked on the door which opened immediately. Like somebody was standing there and waiting for knocking.

\- Hey. - Nick said with a smile and put his hand down, cuz he had it in the air after knocking.

\- Hey, come in. - Monroe said with a weird smile... something was going on, Nick didn't know what. He looked at Adalind and Diana with a questioning look, which meets with only shrug from Adalind side. He entered the house and went to the salon, where he didn't see a table with food like he was expecting. Nick looked at everybody and raised bows.

\- What is going on? - he asked and looked at Adalind, who gave the carrier to the Rosalee, that she could put sleeping Kelly somewhere else. Where will be little quieter.

\- We wanted to talk to two of you. - Sean started and looked at Nick and his daughter.

Nick gulped and looked at little blonde next to him. They felt like someone was pointing a gun into their direction.

\- I overheard you two Nick... last night. - Adalind said and looked at Nick. - First time in my life I heard you Diana so crying... We want to know what is going on. - Adalind continued, looking at Nick. She was almost crying.

Nick was silent... also was Diana. They were only looking at each other, after few seconds Nick looked at the rest. He could remind himself without problem how every single person from this room died. Sean died in protection of his daughter. Hank and Wu killed at the police station. Monroe and Rosalee died next to each other... and Adalind. His sweet, lovely Adalind... ax in her body. It was so clear, even if this never happened. Or maybe it happened? Who knows.

\- You can't know... - Diana said with a sad voice.

\- Sweetie, why? - Sean asked his daughter, who only shook her head and hugged Nick's leg. Nick looked at them with disappointment. They set up him, like in the trap. He tired only to protect them from brutal truth. Renard seemed to be little jealous that Diana as hugging to Nick, but both of them ignored that for this moment.

\- You are suffering... We are not blind Nick. - Monroe started and looked at his friend.

\- We want to help you two, you are not alone in this. - Rosalee added.

\- We promised to each other, that we won't say how weak we were. - Diana said and looked up to see Nick face, which was decorated with a fake smile. He rubbed her blond hair. They were weak, Destroyer broke them.

\- Last world which I can say about you, partner that is that you are weak, man. - Hank tried to convince Nick otherwise, but it was like talking to the wall. How could be not weak if he wanted to bring the end of the world just for seeing his family again? To see everyone in this room again. Even Sean. And Trubel. And Eve.

\- How did I die? - Monroe asked, walking on the thin ice. He had really enough of this, he wasn't used to Nick lying to him. Even if he lied to everybody else, he was always honest with Monroe. That question made Nick angry... HOW COULD HE ASK ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THIS?! But after few second the anger vanished, and sorrow filled that place. Diana stood away from Nick, seeing him so angry.

\- You want to know how did you die?! YOU WANTED TO SAVE ROSALEE. She was dying, and you tried to save her, but you didn't manage to do that. I was holding your hand when you were dying, taking your last breaths and looking at dead Rosalee next to you. You two died on my eyes, like the rest of you! You can think you can imagine how it feels, but believe me, you can't. And you can't help. You would never understand. What happened. So?! ARE YOU HAPPY?! I guess you are. You were Monroe and Rosalee till the end. - Nick raised his voice, that question from his friend mouth was like a spear into his heart. He couldn't manage. They should allow them to forget about this, not opening the wounds.

Monroe was taken back after Nick words... he didn't expect such answer. He didn't know what he truly expected to be honest... The vision of death Rosalee was terrifying. He looked at his wife and hugged her. In the same time, Nick pushed Wu out of his way and left this house and went somewhere. Adalind was trying to go after him, but Diana stopped her.

\- He needs some time alone. - she said and after this words her eyes become purple. - Heiliger Krieger wounds are deep. - and her eyes become normal again.

What?

* * *

Thank you guys for reviews and favs and follows :* you are amazing.

I'd never suspected such warm welcome for my fic :D

I wanna give special thanks to SnapesYukuai, who helped me a little bit with translations :*


	4. Sacrifice

Nick left Monroe's house so angry, he wanted to hit something, to kill something. Just do something. React in some way. How could they? He was protecting them and they trapped him like an animal and wanted answers. He went to the bar, he wanted to drink till his mind will far away.

\- Heiliger Krieger? - Monroe asked and looked at Diana then at everybody else, Hank and Wu's look suggested that they don't know what that means. - It's from German... it means Holly Warrior. - Monroe explained.

\- That's Nick. - Diana said like it was something obvious and shrugged. Adalind knelt before her and looked at her daughter.

\- Why do you call him that way? - she asked with the gentle voice.

\- Because it's his title in the prophecy. - Diana looked like she had to explain to her mother why the sky is blue. - I was the Shaphat. Everybody here had a name in the prophecy.

For Diana it was well known, they could only wonder how she knows all of this.

\- Can you tell us more about Heiliger Krieger wounds? - Rosalee asked, unsure what she should think about this.

Diana shook her head.

\- I promised not to. - she answered.

They all realized that she promised that to Nick. They promised each other that they will keep this a secret, but milk was already split. They knew something and they won't stop unless they will know the whole truth.

\- Diana, we are seeing that you are in pain, we wanna help. - Adalind said, she taught her daughter to keep her promises, now she was quite regretting that. - We want to make you and Nick happy. - she added with a little smile. That made her daughter smile a bit, but later she returned to her numb face.

\- You can go to Nick, he went again to that place where is a lot of stinking people. - Diana said with wrinkling of the nose.

\- Stinking people? - Hank asked with a raised brow.

\- Diana hates the smell of alcohol. - Renard explained.

\- Did he go again? He doesn't have time to drink, he spends all the time with Adalind. - Monroe rolled his eyes, he wanted to invite him quite often, but he was always with Adalind.

\- What? - Adalind asked with a raised brow. - I thought that he was spending time with Hank and Wu. - She looked at his cop friends.

\- Well... we know how he found the time. - Wu shrugged.

Adalind asked where is the closest bar or something like that. Nick was on the good road to become alcoholic and she didn't notice that what kind of girlfriend was she? She took her coat and she went to the bar that Monroe said her about. She looked around, it didn't take long to find the love of her life sitting at a table in the corner, drinking whiskey. Whatever happened with a destroyer, Nick couldn't handle it... like he didn't know what they are the stronger in the team, he always could tell something to them. Even if not to all of them, because he was... scared? shamed? He could talk to one of them... but he was freaking hero type, that was trying to deal with everything alone.

She went to the table and sat next to Nick.

Nick recognized her even without looking at her. She stopped his hand from drinking another shot.

\- Nick. - she said his name with a gentle voice, he loves that voice.

\- I'm sorry. - he answered.

\- For what? - for her, he didn't have reason to be sorry.

\- I couldn't protect you... and Diana... and Kelly... and anybody. - He said with despair in his voice. He could see that whole massacre like that, without even thinking about it. All of them were dead, except for Kelly and Diana, who was taken by Destroyer.

\- Maybe I don't know what happened... but we are alive. You saved us. - Adalind answered that made Nick snorted.

\- A miracle saved you. Not me. I was ready to destroy the world. - Nick said and drank another shot of whiskey even with Adalind's hand on his arm. He was truly ready to give him that damn stick, he wanted just all of them back.

\- Nick. Whatever happened here, don't you think that we have right to know? - Adalind asked.

Nick looked at her finally.

Adalind saw many faces of Nick. She saw him happy, sad, furious, angry, enjoyed, full of desire, full of love... but she had never seen him in so deep despair.

That was something that she doesn't want to see again in her whole life.

\- What would change that? - Nick answered with a question.

\- We would help you. - she said in a sad voice, she was close to crying because seeing Nick in that state hurt her like hell.

\- You can't help me. No one can. I must live with this. - Nick answered, wanted to fill his glass with whiskey, but Adalind took the bottle away.

\- This isn't the way. Please. Let's go back to Monroe's home. Let's talk. We always talked about our worries. - she took his big hand in her small. Her gentle touch means everything to the Grimm. He looked at her, he was thinking what he should do. He just nodded and they left the bar. The whole time they were walking, they were walking in complete silence. When Adalind took his hand, to walk like a couple, he tightens her hand with quite strongly, like when he will let it, she will fade or something like that. Adalind smiled, but it was a sad smile. Her love was suffering and she didn't know how to help him. Even without her powers as a hexenbiest, she has never felt so useless like now.

In the same time, at Monroe's house, Renard and Rosalee tried to talk with Diana, to learn something, but she was avoiding the subject. Renard was shocked that she learned to lie so easily. Even when Adalind didn't allow her to talk about drawings in the tunnel, she told him that directly. Now, she was lying and avoiding the answering.

Adalind came to the house with Nick, it was only... an hour? and Monroe with his smell could sense from Nick quite a lot of alcohol. Dude... what's wrong with you. He was truly worried about his friend. Nick sat in the chair and looked at everybody. Diana came to him and hugged him.

\- You stink... but less than usual. - she said, and that made Nick chuckle.

\- Yeah... you mom didn't allow me to be there anymore. - he answered.

\- Good. - she said with a smile and she sat on Nick's laps. Renard was quite shocked at how Nick become close to Diana.

\- Well... who is going to start asking questions? - Nick rolled his eyes.

This will be the long evening.

* * *

I know that you have to waiting quite long, but here is goes!

I kinda lost my "Grimm hype" but I started to reading Cosmic Distortion by Tatoose, amazing fic! It's kinda helped me to write again in Grimm universe!

Let's hope that you won't wait so long to the next chap.

See ya! :* Thank you for all reviews and follows and favs :*


	5. AN

Well...

If you are from Europe you probably know what it will be about.

"Famous" article 13 and 11 from EU - General Data Protection Regulation.

Well...

I hope they will vote big no for this or delete that article.

Cuz... If they vote for it... well...

I don't really know what will happen to my whole activity in the Internet.

You can find more on the sides like saveyourinternet or just check into the google what "delete art. 13" is about.

So... we will wait till the July.

I hope that I will able to say (like I'm always saying in the end of the chapters) "see ya".

Well...

See ya?


	6. Thick skin

\- Mommy doesn't have to ask questions... I can show her. - Diana said everyone, look at her with surprise.

\- How? - Rosalee was the first to ask.

Diana looked at Nick and then at Adalind, her eyes became violet and then, she showed a link between the Grimm and the hexenbiest. It was violet, a glowing ribbon that was swinging their left arms and disappearing somewhere under the skin. It was a wonderful view, everybody looked at it completely enchanted by that.

\- What... what is this, sweetheart? - Adalind asked with shock, and then Diana's eyes became normal and the link was invisible again.

\- Your bond. You are magically bonded with Nick, I don't know how this happened. But I can use it to show you what truly happened. - Diana answered and looked at her mommy. Nick shocked his head and looked at Diana. Adalind looked at Nick and he looked at her, they could have an idea of how this happened. Probably that was something with them taking away their powers.

\- No. I agreed to answer questions, but I don't want anybody else to see this. - Nick answered and looked at Diana. He wouldn't manage to see their reaction. He won't manage to see their deaths again, he wanted to forget about it. They forget that for the reason, that was his wounds to bare. Adalind wanted to say something, but her daughter was first.

\- But your wounds are still bleeding. - Diana said and looked at Nick. - I know that mommy will see too that I was weak, but maybe it will help you with pain. - she added after a while, looking at Nick with compassion, what was kind of strange to see in Diana's eyes. She looked at him like his companion in pain.

\- I can manage with physical pain. - Nick answered with the smile.

\- What, what, what... what physical pain, what wounds? - Monroe shook his head. - I thought that was some kind of metaphor. - he said what he had on the mind as always. You know, something like bleeding heart, broken heart or something like that. He didn't think that was about real wounds. Nick sighed and rubbed his eyes with fingers, they didn't know anything and he wasn't keen to explain everything, but they wanted to know.

\- Ask auntie Rosalee for antiseptic gauze and these herbs what you use. - Nick told Diana and she went to the Rosalee, who was in shock. She didn't even notice that Nick asked Diana to call her auntie. Adalind looked at her daughter... she realized that whatever Nick asked her to do, she was doing it before. How have Adalind never seen it! She felt guilty that she hasn't seen in right time.

\- Do you have gauze and some rut? And some hot water! - she asked. After the first shock, Rosalee nodded.

\- Yeah... I can prepare everything, would you like to go with me? - Rosalee asked, trying to be nice to this kid, sometimes she creeped her out but it was only a child with to much power for her age. Diana nodded and she went with Rosalee to the kitchen.

\- Nick... why rut? - Monroe asked, worried.

\- What's wrong with rut? - Hank asked.

Monroe wanted to answer, but Adalind was first.

\- It is an anti-magical herb, it helps with dealing with curses and spells. - Adalind gulped and looked at her beloved, who looked very tired, depressed, in pain. He wasn't hiding the pain anymore, at least not this emotional pain, he didn't look like he was in physical pain. Nick didn't give them an answer. He was just sitting there, looking in kitchen direction where Rosalee and Diana went. Nick was sitting on the chair, he didn't sit on the sofa next to the Adalind, he did that on purpose. He couldn't bare her look, her touch. He failed her as a beloved and as the father of their child... and she didn't remember that at all. She stood up and she took a chair from the dining room and sat next to Nick, he looked at her. He couldn't help himself and not smile when she was at his side, knowing without words what he meant by sitting alone. But... it was on his side, where she got hurt. Diana and Rosalee returned with gauze and strong rut decoction. Nick stood up and take off his jacket and t-shirt, saying something about covering eyes, but everybody was too worried to even laugh.

Nick looked at Diana, who was standing next to him with vet gauze, she nodded, she was ready.

Then in Nick's hand in green light showed up Destroyer's staff. This green light started to affect his body.

And then... Nick started to bleed from many places. At first, that was his stomach, he sat down to allowing Diana to take care of this.

\- Wu. - he said and looked at Wu.

Then, he started bleeding from his neck.

\- Hank.

Another wound on the stomach.

\- Eve.

Chest, little on the left side.

\- Even you Renard. - he laughed and flinched.

Chest again. In the middle. He just looked at Adalind, everybody knew what that meant.

Neck again, two wounds like a snake bite.

\- Rosalee and Monroe.

And Neck again, large bruise like he was hanged.

-... and Trubel.

It was hard to forget when you felt their wounds on your body whole the time, but if this was the price to see them alive again, he was more than willing to pay it. Everybody was too shock to do something, to ask why they can't see them normally, or if they are even all the time. How he can summon the staff... they just were staring at him.

\- They are getting worse. - Diana said when she was patting wet gauze on his wound on the neck.

\- I know, but It's ok. - Nick smiled gently.

She didn't answer, but Adalind did.

\- How can you say that? - she asked.

\- If Heiliger Krieger wins, his wounds will be deep and eternal as his pain. That's the price for the changing of prophecy. - Diana answered.

\- In our words... This or the end of the world. - He showed at his wounds. That was his price for changing the destiny. Constant remainder about the death of his the closest ones. He could deal with physical pain, but the meaning of this wounds, how they were created was crushing him.

\- Why... why didn't you say anything? - Adalind asked she was crying. She wasn't even trying to hold her tears.

\- This is my burden to carry, not yours. - He put his hand on her cheek and started wiping her tears, she had too beautiful eyes to cry.

\- Bullshit Nick! - Monroe answered with anger. - We are in this together, we always were, what changed?

\- Yeah, we were... and I brought the death on your door. - Nick answered with a sore voice.

\- That's enough. I wanna see it. - Adalind stands up, with tears in her eyes and looked at her daughter with begging eyes.

* * *

Thank for every review, follow or fav, you are amazing :3

See ya in the next :3


	7. Numb

\- No! - Nick shouted and looked at Adalind. - You don't remember that for a reason. Knowing it won't help you or me. That version of the reality is only full of suffering. - Nick answered and hissed when Diana put gaze harder to his skin.

\- Sorry. - She whispered and Nick only gave her a little smile.

\- Nick! Maybe it was the only pain, but we need to know! I need to know! Do you know how I feel? I didn't see that you are wounded, that you are falling into alcoholism or that both of you don't sleep! What kind of girlfriend am I? Or Mother? - Adalind started to hysterical but who could blame her?

What kind of boyfriend and father made me the fact that I couldn't protect my own family? Nick asked himself in the mind and shook his head. He knew the answer well. He rosed, pardoning Diana for while, and went to his beloved, he put hands on her arms and looked deeply into her eyes.

\- It doesn't say anything about you Adalind, you are a great girlfriend and mother... It was me who failed. We hid it for your sake. We just want to forget about it and move on... and this is not exactly helping. - Nick said and looked around at everybody in the room, he still was feeling like an animal in the zoological garden, everybody was looking at him. He sat down again and Diana continued cleaning his wounds. Adalind had tears in her eyes.

\- How do you can summon the staff? - Renard asked quite technically. Nick looked at him.

\- It's bounded to me when Destroyer was killed, I became its master. but every time I summon it It reminds me of the wounds it created. - He looked at the staff and took it to his hand, then he touched gently the wound on his chest, Adalind's wound. Diana pats his hand away from the wound. When she finished, Nick sends away the staff and the wounds disappeared like that.

\- Are they gone? - Monroe asked.

\- No... They can't be seen, but I feel them all the time. - Nick answered and pulled his shirt back on. - Are we done here? - Nick asked and looked at everybody. He really wanted to go to the fome right now and go to sleep.

\- No. - Adalind said with shaking voice. - Diana please, tell us your secret, maybe that will Nick tell his. - He knelt before her daughter. Diana looked at Nick and then she looked at her mom.

\- Nick is buying me extra candies and jelly-bears when you and daddy are not watching. - Diana said simply, everybody was taken back. This answer was so... abstract that they needed a second to return to the reality. Nick laughed and looked at Diana. She was a quick learner.

\- Now, when they know, I can't do that. - Nick said to Diana with a smile.

\- Yeah, but Mommy didn't say which secret I should tell. - Diana shrugged. Oh... she was a really good student. Nick wasn't proud that he learned her how to lie and avoiding the answer, but he knew that she will need that in life. Adalind was so shocked that she was kneeling there with open mouths for a while, but then she just looked at her daughter.

\- Please... - she just begged. Diana's eyes glowed and she put her hand on her heart. The bond between her and Nick began to glow too. Then Adalind felt sharp feeling inside her and then, she saw the same room, but... it was different. She heard how Diana say that she bring back Nick and Eve, but then she said that part of Eve was left in the other place. That would explain that Diana said to Eve that she is hexenbiest again.

They hoped that Destroyer didn't take along with them.

Adalind had a feeling that was an empty hope.

\- Diana! - Adalind shouted when she saw her daughter panicked when she realized that the Destroyer is coming.

Nick realized what Diana did... He just closed his eyes, hoping that... he didn't know what he should hope for.

They wanted to hide Diana. In the cabin in the woods.

\- Where did all start? - Adalind asked, but she heard the explanation. Nick sighed.

\- We went to the cabin in the woods, where the postman was keeping little girl... where all started. - he explained to the others, that didn't see what Adalind was seeing. Monroe only nodded and gulped. Adalind laughed uncomfy when Adalind from the vision told Renard and Nick about having kids with them.

\- Simpler times... - she whispered. - But full of hatred. - She wanted to say that to Nick in present, but she couldn't see him.

Adalind started to cry, when Nick told her that he loves her... it was the first time when he said that. Adalind knew that admitting his feelings was hard for him after Juliette, she knew that he loved them... but this was the first time he admitted it... and she didn't remember that.

\- I love you too Nick. - she said with tears on her cheeks, Nick gulped, trying to forget about their future deaths, but it was stronger. Adalind gulped when she learned that Destroyer was so quickly in Portland and he already started killing. She seemed to be shocked when she realized that the stick was the missing part of the staff.

\- No! Not Kelly! - Adalind screamed, Nick went down and knelt next to her and hugged her, she caught him strongly.

\- Wu! Hank! - Adalind screamed again, seeing how they died. Mentioned two cops felt cold shudder on their backs. Nick closed his eyes, remembering their death again. He pulled Adalind closer. Why that stick wasn't helping! Why they had to die! Why did he kill them all! Adalind was crying.

\- Force du Sang? - the hexenbiest raised her brow.

\- Did we create Force, du Sang? - Rosalee asked and looked at Nick, who nodded. - It's a very powerful potion It was never truly created because it needs Hexenbiest, Wesen and Grimm's blood, given willingly. - she explained, Renard only shrugged. They had Wesens, hexenbiests, and Grimm on their side. It wouldn't be hard.

\- Eve... no... Eve...- Adalind shook her head.

Eve. Killed to stop destroyer at least for while.

No regrets.

\- No, no no no no... - she started shouting again, when she realized, that Diana wasn't in fear any longer because she was already under influence. Diana closed her eyes, trying not to cry. Renard took her and hugged her. Adalind gasped loudly when she saw Renard's death and then the death of herself. She started crying when she heard her last wish and see how Nick was heartbroken. Then Rosalee and Monroe... then Diana wanted to go with Destroyer and took Kelly with her. Then Adalind realized something.

\- It was never about Diana... - She said.

\- What? - Wu asked.

\- It was about Nick. He wanted to take everything for him, take everybody close to him to break him. He couldn't kill him and took the stick from him, but he could do everything to made Nick give him that stick willingly. - Diana explained and Rosalee started to have tears in her eyes and looked at her friend who was holding Adalind in his arms, remembering that deaths once again. Monroe hugged his wife, knowing that she needs that. Adalind couldn't bear seeing her beloved so destroyed, he wanted to give up everything just to get them back. She was surprised to see Kelly again... and that was Nick's aunt, right? Then, they returned to the moment that Adalind remember. She opened her eyes and looked at Nick, who was holding her. She started to cry into his arm.

\- You didn't fail us Nick... - she whispered.

\- I did.

* * *

Soo... You have it finally!

I really happy for all comments, favs and follows, you are amazing guys :* I love you :*

I know that it was long since last chapter, but I'm writing 4 stories at once, so you know... I'm not going to abandon this story, don't worry! If you want to know when you can expect next chapter, you can enter my profile. First 4 stories are the one I'm writing now. The last one from this 4 will be the first to update, I don't do exceptions very often... soo...

See ya in the next one :*


	8. Scars

Adalind was shaken, she could move, she was crying. She felt too many emotions at one time, spell unleashed her own feelings, which she felt that day which she supposed not to remember. Nick looked at Diana, who let her tear slip on her cheek. She did it to her mommy.

\- I think that we are done here. - Nick murmured and took Adalind on his arms and lifted her from the ground. He wasn't planning to spend here another second. He looked at the Staff, which disappeared in the green light.

\- Sweetie, can you take your brother? But in the baby carrier. - He said with a little smile, she nodded and took Nick's shirt and jacket too. Then she went to the other room and using her powers she took the carrier and went with Kelly to Nick's car. Rosalee wanted to stop Nick, but he looked at her with pure anger in his eyes. Like an animal, who was getting nervous because someone was treating his cubs.

\- You have done enough. - He hissed and looked at his poor Adalind. He couldn't be furious at her... but nothing was stopping him from being furious at them. They lured him here into a trap, this is not a behavior that he expected from his own friends. Well.. that was in Renard style, but he wouldn't suspect the rest. He put Adalind in the front seat and then he placed a baby carrier on the back seat and helped Diana to enter his car. He sat into a car and driven away with screeching tires. Rosalee and Monroe were just standing in front of their house shocked by Nick behavior... now they realized that maybe they acted too quick and unfair to Nick by pressing this subject so hard... but now, they decided to give him space, before they apologize.

Adalind became quiet, she stopped crying but she was completely lost in her own emotions.

\- She is fine... just lost with all of this. - Diana calmed down Nick, who didn't answer, just driven to the fome.

When they were in place, he wanted to take Adalind on his hands again, but she shook her head.

\- Just take Kelly. - she answered with a weak voice and left the car on her own. He could see that she was still shaking. He left the car and he took a carrier and helped Diana with the belt. They went to the loft. Adalind went straight to bed. Diana went under the shower and Nick prepared Kelly to the bed too.

\- You just slept over this whole party... I envy you. - Nick smiled to his son and put him down to his bed, then he sat next to the lying Adalind and looked at her, taking away hair from her face.

\- You didn't fail. You don't deserve such punishment. - she said with a weak voice.

\- I did... I should be able to protect you. I should kill everybody who dares enter between you and me. - he was so sure about his words, that was his role as a father and the lover. Protection. He knew that was the reason why Adalind fell in love with him. She felt safe around him... and he failed her.

\- You wanted to give him the stick because you love us. - She answered.

\- This situation shouldn't happen at all. - Nick was stubborn about his right.

\- I know that nothing I say will change your mind, but... I love you. Your pain is my pain too. - Adalind answered. - I have no forgiveness for you... because I don't see a reason that you should ask for forgiveness at all... but you must to forgive yourself... you both have to. - she answered. She was tired as hell.

Nick said nothing.

\- Go sleep, I see that you are tired. - he said after a long silence and left the room, he took a beer and went on the roof, he sat there and looked at the stars. He didn't have to wait long to see Diana on his side.

\- You should be inside, your hair is still wet. - He said, but she didn't listen to him and sat next to him.

\- What are we doing now? - she asked.

Nick thought for a second.

\- We have to learn to live with our scars. - He answered after a second. -... and maybe one day we will be able to forgive ourselves.

* * *

I know this is short and lame at all, but I really need to finish this story. I just don't feel so much Grimm hype anymore. Maybe I will start some one-shots series but writing a story in this universe is just tiresome for me. I'm really sorry for ending this story like this, but really I will not wait an eternity for my hype to return or get stronger, because it may never happen.

I still love this characters and this story, but... I don't feel so much to write in this fandom a whole story.

But I have few ideas on one-shots, so I'm not abandoning completely!


End file.
